National Democratic Alliance (Luthori)
Orange|Seats1 Title = Imperial Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Duchies Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = nda.lu|politics = Politics of Luthori|elections = Most Recent General Election|political parties = Political Parties of Luthori|party_logo = }} National Democratic Alliance was a centre-big tent party in Luthori, it's main goal was to create a powerful opposition to the traditional political parties, to end the constant call for early elections and create a strong government that focuses on the nation's well being. The party was the founder of the ideology of National Democracy and wished to restore the Holy Luthorian Empire. History Formation The National Democratic Alliance formed in August of 4605 after the merger of the National Rally for Imperial Restoration and the Social Democrat Party, this agreement was made after the leaderships of both parties discussed the future of Luthorian politics. To make a more equal and stabilizing party the parties agreed to make both their party leaders as co-leaders of the NDA. National Democratic Alliance The NDA suffered a heavy loss in the 4608 Parliamentary election but gained 4 seats in the newly formed Franklin I Government, though the election also resulted in the resignation of co-leader David Owens. In August of 4608 Richard Lindsey was elected as the new co-leader with Franz Reichert. In 4608 the NDA together with the Communist Party formed the Franklin I Government that lasted for one term. This government was able to successfully get through all fourteen government bills and the government budget change, which gave the Franklin I Government the honor of being called the most effective government in the history of the Republic. After the election in 4611 the NDA gained 13 seats and was able to hold their position as the third largest party with 110 seats in the Imperial Diet. The aftermath of the election resulted in the CPL resigning all of their cabinet minister, effectively making the NDA the head of the caretaker government with Secretary of State for Foreign Affairs; Emma Nilsson as the Acting Prime Minister. In 4611 the centre-right faction put forward the Bill NDA-01: Legislative Compromise, which intent was to lower the Imperial Diet by one seat, after many attempts by the Patriots Party to lower it down to 549 seats, this bill failed with the Communist Party, White Rose and the centre-left faction of the NDA voting no. A few months after the 4617 election the NDA joined with the Communist Party in the Franklin II Government in 4618. The CPL had hoped that the government would be as successful as the Franklin I Government but would later be disappointed over the fact that the NDA would be very split with each other and with the CPL over the government bills and would mostly ignore voting on the bills. This led to an early election being called by the CPL which was held in march 4619, the election would then prove that nothing changed in the political situation resulting in another early election being held in august of 4619. On the 5 August 4620 the Party Secretary Saiya Daeva resigns her post and goes in to early retirement because of her recent diagnosed illness. She has been in politics for 38 years. Augustina Storminger, a leading member of the NDA and the old NRIR took over as the new Party Secretary. The 1 March 4621 the cabinet proposal the NDA proposed passes in the Imperial Diet. The cabinet which is known as the Holy Imperial Cabinet becomes the new government coalition, it comprises of the Holy Luthori Church and the NDA. Franz Reichert declared: "This is a historic era for Luthori! This Holy Imperial Cabinet will make sure the transition in to the new Empire comes to fruition!". The NDA received 9 out of 13 seats in the cabinet with the ministers being: Dustin Box as Chancellor of the Exchequer, Augustina Storminger as Chancellor of Justice, Emelie Brunswick as Secretary of State for the Home Department, Chelsea House as Secretary of State for Health and Social Care, Shaela Reichert as Secretary of State for Education, Eric Gribble as Chairman of the Board of Science and Technology, Nicholas Fredricson as Secretary of State for Food and Rural Affairs, Ellah Clock as Secretary of State for the Environment and Tourism and Aaron Richardson as Secretary of State for International Trade and Industry. In 4621 Dustin Box was elected to serve with Franz Reichert as co-leader, who Reichert himself now have served with three co-leaders in total for over 16 years. The same year in July the NDA split in to the Social Democratic Party and the Imperial Citizens Party. National Rally for Imperial Restoration The National Rally for Imperial Restoration was a self-proclaimed right wing party, though they have been branded as a far-right party by the left, but experts claims that there policies actually makes them a center-right party. Though the NRIR have existed in Luthorian politics for 23 years, they haven't been able to reach high results in neither the parliamentary or presidential elections. Despite their results they have been in a few government coalitions; the infamous 5-party coalition, the One year coalition and the First Triumvirate. Social Democrat Party The Social Democrat Party was a center-left political party, and has been accused of being a far-left and clown party by the right. The SDP has gained good results through the years and been apart of the government coalitions of the First Triumvirate and the Democratic Coalition, they acted as supply and confidence for the CPL-WR Coalition. Factions As the National Democratic Alliance is comprised of two different parties, one being centre-left and the other centre-right, these two factions sometimes tend to vote differently in parliament causing much damage to the stability of the party. Though this almost never happens, the two factions try their best to vote the same. Imperial Restorationists The centre-right faction being the former National Rally for Imperial Restoration calls for whatever means and forms necessary to bring about the Empire, while the Social Democratic faction tends to hold off and instead wishing for the legitimate monarch to sit on the throne of Luthori. Social Democrats The Social Democrats is the centre-left faction and is comprised of the former Social Democrat Party. This faction represents a more Social Democratic approach and sometimes tends to vote no on right-wing bills which the Imperial Restorationist faction usually wants to vote yes on. Even though it seems as if the NDA is a fractured alliance it is actually very stable and the leadership is doing extremely well in holding the Alliance in one piece. Voice of the Citizens The Voice of the Citizens is the official news service of the NDA. Party leaders Electoral Results Category:Political parties in Luthori